Tiptoe Pass
Tiptoe Pass is a location on Never Land. Those who venture through Tiptoe Pass must be wary not to make a sound or risk the danger of the large towers of coconuts collapsing upon them. Role in the series Tiptoe Pass first appeared in the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", As Captain Hook and Mr. Smee try to evade capture with Marina's pet starfish Sandy them find themselves within Tiptoe Pass. Smee warns his captain of the danger of the location but hearing Jake and his crew coming closer, Hook decides to risk it quickly stuffing the singing starfish under his hat as he creeps through Tiptoe Pass with Jake and his crew in pursuit. But as Hook and Smee try to slip through Tiptoe Pass, Sandy starts to squirm underneath Hook's hat. As the captain tries to keep the starfish from moving, the large feather on his hat tickles Smee's nose, causing him to sneeze and the towers of coconuts to rain down upon them. Jake points out the emergence, Izzy leaps into action using her pixie dust on everyone to avoid the falling coconuts. Jake quickly swoop over to Captain Hook recovering Sandy from his hat. Hook orders Jake to return the starfish to him at once. Jake refuses, informing the greedy captain that he and crew will return Sandy back to Marina before warning Hook to move out the way. Hook merely laughs at Jake's words, but soon he is swarmed by a flock of passing ducks which removes the pixie dust sending the greedy captain plummeting into one the tower of coconuts. Smee quickly flies down to his captain, who emerges from the pile of coconuts in pain. Hook ask Smee to sing the boo-boo song to heal him which Smee promptly does, allowing Jake and his crew to return safely back to Pirate Island with Sandy. Tiptoe Pass reappears in the episode "Jake's Home Run!", after Captain Hook and his crew steal Jake's baseball and flee into the Never Land Jungle to escape Jake and his crew new matey the Purple Octopus. Hook and his crew find themselves venturing through Tiptoe Pass on their way to Big Bottomless Pit, to rid Never Land of the baseball. Hook allowed Bones to hold the baseball when Hook overhears Jake and his crew not far behind accompanied by the octopus. Luckily for Hook Sharky and Bones play with the baseball causes a blockade, allowing Hook to keep his lead. But this short-lived thanks to the octopus carrying everyone across the blockade to continue the chase. Printed material Tiptoe Pass reappearance in the book, "My First Look Find Jake and the Never Land Pirates". Unlike how it appears in a canyon in the TV series, in the book it is featured in a lush jungle. Gallery tiptoepass01.jpg tiptoepass03.png Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg|Tiptoe Pass as its featured in the Jake and the Never Land Pirate First Look and Find book Jake&crew-Jake's Home Run!.jpg Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Tiptoepass-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Tiptoepass-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Tiptoepass-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search17.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search19.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land